As described in Patent Document 1: JP-2000-6687 A, there has been developed an image overlaying input apparatus for remotely controlling devices. Such input apparatus is provided with a remote operation part within reach of an operator independently of a display apparatus for displaying an operation screen (main screen). The input apparatus captures and extracts a hand that operates the remote operation part. The input apparatus reflects a captured hand image and an acquired hand operation on the operation screen (main screen) of the display apparatus. The input apparatus controls the display as if the operator directly touches the operation screen. When the input apparatus is provided for a vehicle, the remote operation part is provided within reach of a user sitting on a seat for improved operability. In many cases, the remote operation part is configured as a touch-based operation part including a touch operation panel.
The above-mentioned input apparatus uses the remote operation part provided within reach of the user. The user unintentionally touches the remote operation part to cause an incorrect input operation. The driver's consciousness level lowers when he or she becomes drowsy. In such case, the user is particularly likely to incorrectly operate the operation part near himself or herself. Further, a slight touch on a touch-based operation part may easily cause an incorrect input operation.
To solve this problem, a conventional technology previously locks the operation part against a normal operation. When a specified unlock operation is performed, the operation part is unlocked to allow an input operation. Generally, there is provided a switch for locking or unlocking the operation part independently of the operation part. The user is forced to directly unlock the operation part.
The technology described in Patent Document 2: JP-2007-198574 A allows a hand to touch an existing switch for a specified time interval or longer or provides a specified pattern of operations on an existing switch. This technology eliminates the need for providing an additional switch and promotes space saving despite the recent tendency of using many switches. However, the technology requires a complicated operation to be performed by the user and causes inconvenience to the user in the unlock operation.
The technology described in Patent Document 3: JP-2000-106069 A uses an approach sensor to detect a hand approaching the operation part and activates an object to be controlled by the operation part for which the approaching hand is detected. However, this technology activates the operation object and makes it operable even when the user unintentionally moves his or her hand to the vicinity of the operation part. It may be difficult to effectively prevent an incorrect operation.
Further, in recent years, there is an increasing demand for a vehicle mounted with a display unit that displays various information on front part of a vehicle interior near a driver's view or a position far from the driver's seat toward the front so as to reduce movement of the driver's line of sight. In such vehicle, it is difficult for the driver to reach for the display unit or make a stable touch operation. As an alternative to the technique of directly touching switches displayed on the display unit, it is common to use a technique of mounting a remote control apparatus on a center console and indirectly operating switches displayed on a display unit via the remote control apparatus. In this case, the remote control apparatus is provided near the palm of a driver's hand so that the driver can easily operate the apparatus. When the remote control apparatus is provided near the palm, however, the driver may inadvertently touch or allow something to contact with an operational part of the remote control apparatus, causing an input to the operational part of the remote control apparatus. To solve this problem, for example, the remote control apparatus according to Patent Document 4: JP-2003-280814 A provides a palm detection sensor for part of the remote control apparatus where the driver's palm is placed. An input to the operational part of the remote control apparatus is enabled when the palm detection sensor detects the palm.
However, the remote control apparatus according to Patent Document 4 enables an input operation even when the driver inadvertently operates the operational part of the remote control apparatus.
Furthermore, an example of operating devices uses a pointing device such as a mouse or a trackball connected to an electronic device for controlling electronic device operations. The operating device may move a pointer or the like on a display device screen in accordance with the direction in which the pointing device is operated. The operating device is used as an input device and is operated by a user to output a coordinate corresponding to the operation direction to the electronic device. Such operating device is also used for onboard devices such as a navigation system, an air conditioner panel, and an audio system.
In a vehicle, a display unit is placed at a position distant from a driver's seat but near the driver's field of view so as to minimize movement of the driver's line of sight. It is difficult for the driver to reach out for a touch panel as a conventional operation means, making a stable operation difficult. To solve this problem, a pointing device such as a haptic device is attached to a center console the driver can reach for without excessively changing his or her posture. This makes it possible to remotely operate an intended onboard device.
A remote operating device according to Patent Document 5: JP-2007-094558 A detects three-dimensional movement in a space without necessitating a user to directly touch a device to be operated. The remote operating device enables remote operations without restriction on places or situations.
According to a conventional technology, the pointing device is placed where the user can easily operate it. However, the user may unintentionally touch the pointing device to cause an unexpected operation or display that may become a hindrance to driving.
The example in Patent Document 5 neither discloses nor suggests how to determine or avoid a user's unintentional operation. The vehicle behavior such as turn or vibration may move a mobile telephone. This may be incorrectly recognized as a user operation.